Reward
by TeNsHi No ToIkI
Summary: drabble. Karupin gets lost. who will find her for ryoma? c pairing inside. rated T in case. PS: please dun blame me if u hate this story as it was written out of pure boredom.


"OI

Shrug… I got bored one day so I decided to try writing a fanfic!! One shot of course coz im not that good at writing stories… ah well dun blame me if you hate it k?? Anyway this is a trill pair coz I love TRILL!! But I like a lot of other pairings too… actually any pairing with Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada! And Jirou and Marui and Kirihara and………

* * *

"OI! Seishounen (1)! Wake up!" Echizen Ryoma woke up with a start and saw Nanjirou at his bedroom door.

"What did you wake me up for, Oyaji (2)?" Ryoma ask groggily.

"Don't forget that you have to go and train Ryuusaki-sensei's (3) daughter today at noon!"

"Nani? (4) You didn't say anything about that!"

"Eh? I thought I mentioned it… Maa have a happy date!"

"Eh? Chotto mate! (5)" by then Nanjirou already left the room. "Baka Oyaji (6)" Ryoma mumbled under his breath, counting the amount of ponta (7) his dad would owe him after this.

"Meow" Ryoma looked down and saw karupin rubbing her face on his leg, most likely telling him good morning. Ryoma crouched down to pet karupin. "Ohayo (8), karupin."

After playing with karupin, Ryoma left karupin to play with her toy and went to the bathroom.

Karupin, getting bored decided to look for someone to play with in the house. She went downstairs but since everyone was busy, she decided to go out and look for the 'nice bandana wearing man' who played with her last time. (Guess who this is! XP)

When Ryoma came out of the bathroom, karupin was no where to be seen. 'Strange, Karupin usually waits for me before going down.' Ryoma went round the house to find karupin. When he could not find her, he decided to ask around.

"Oyaji, did you see karupin?"

"Nanjirou reading the 'newspaper' said distracted, "Ahn? Oh she went out."

"Nani?! And you didn't try to stop her?!"

"Eheheh… I was err… busy reading the newspaper?" However Ryoma had already bolted out of the house to search for his precious karupin. "Che… no respect for his father." Nanjirou said and went back to reading his 'newspaper'.

Nanako went to see what was so interesting on the news that Nanjirou got distracted and did not stop karupin. When she saw the newspaper though, she saw porn magazines! She blushed and screeched, "Oji-san (9)! I'm telling your wife about this!" she snatched the magazines and left Nanjirou screaming about his precious being destroyed.

* * *

Fuji was making his way to meet Yuuta to play some street tennis. On his way he saw a Himalayan cat with blue eyes climbing a tree. (Was she trying to find the 'nice bandana wearing man' who played with her last time up there??)

"Isn't that Echizen's cat? Karupin or something like that. Saa… maybe she can help me." Fuji thought as his smile got wider. He coaxed karupin to come down from the tree. When she came down he stroked her to gain her trust then carried her.

After wandering for a while, Fuji heard Ryoma's calling out karupin's name. He made his way to the direction of Ryoma's voice and managed to find him.

"Yo Echizen."

Ryoma spun around and saw Fuji. "Ah. Fuji- senpa- Karupin!" Ryoma felt relive wash over him when he saw karupin. Fuji handed karupin over to Ryoma.

"Domo (10), Fuji-senpai"

Just as Ryoma was going to go back home, Fuji said, "Saa… don't I get a reward?"

Ryoma turned around and was about to reply when Fuji covered his lips with his own. Ryoma gasped and Fuji took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. After the need for air became irrefutable, they reluctantly broke apart.

Fuji licked his lips and Ryoma was dazed and confused. "Ne Ryoma, I really like you. Let's date."

Once Ryoma got back his senses he smirked and said, "Uisu. (11) And just for the record, I like you too senpai."

Fuji chuckled and said, "Saa… you want to go out now?"

"Aa… demo (12) we need to go to a place they allow pets. Otherwise I'm not going."

"Aww… I'm hurt you would choose karupin over me."

"Che. Mada mada dane (13)."

Fuji chuckled, "Saa… we'll see about that."

* * *

By the time they finished with their date, it was already 9. Fuji dropped Ryoma off at his house before going back home.

When Ryoma entered the house, Nanjirou came out to greet him.

"You came back late today. Masaka! You had a date! Who was the girl tell me! Does she have a cute older sister?"

"Urusai yo (14)! Baka Oyaji…"

As Ryoma and Fuji were about to fall asleep, they both felt as if they forgot something...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuno and Yuuta were at the train station and street tennis court respectively.

"Ryoma-kun/ aniki (15), where are you?!"

_ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND_

END OF MY 1ST FANFIC!! WOOTS!! AH WELL, AND FOR REFERENCE FOR THOSE DUNNO SOME OF THE WORDS HERE IS E LIST:

**(1)- Means like young man**

**(2)- Dad but more informal way than compared to otou-san**

**(3)- Teacher or coach**

**(4)- means something like what**

**(5)- It means something like wait**

**(6)- Stupid… Ryoma always calls his dad that… rude but he is annoying…**

**(7)- Ryoma's favourite drink!**

**(8)- Gd morning**

**(9)- means uncle… I tink…**

**(10)- thank you but informal… formal way is arigatou**

**(11)- means like ok or yes but not formal again… I noticed Ryoma very rude… formal way is hai**

**(12)- But**

**(13)- Ryoma's favourite phrase!! Means you still have lots more to work on or something like that**

**(14)- Means shut up… something like that…. And again, Ryoma is so rude… but cute n hot!**

**(15)- Aniki means brother… again informal… formal way is oni-chan… or was it onii-chan?? I forgot… but I know 1 means ogre or monster n one means brother. )**

**Anyway thanks for reading this story!! N please go easy on me if u review since it's my 1****st****time!! N hope u review!! XP **


End file.
